


Dance With A Delinquent

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: You're a little awkward at a school dance, then you see Shujin's most infamous transfer student.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Dance With A Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works, so feedback is highly appreciated! I'm also open to requests, so feel free to comment any you may have!

Shujin highschool, while known for it's academics, was known for having a bit of fun for it's students. This time, they had decided to throw a school dance. While they were not required to go, it was heavily encouraged. This is what brought you to the Aoyoma-Itchome station, stepping off with your best friend, Yumeko. You felt a little embarrassed being so dressed up, but you also felt prettier than usual. As you stepped into the school, music distantly boomed in the distance. People flooded the entrance, ready to head to the gym. You never considered yourself someone with very bad anxiety, but crowds had a tendency to unnerve you. 

"You alright?," Yumeko asked. Her usual messy black hair was curled and nestled around her shoulders, and she wore a blue, knee length skater dress. You smiled, thinking she looked beautiful.  
"I'm fine....Why don't we go sit on the bleachers?" She nodded, also not being one for crowds. You ended up spending an hour on those bleachers, just talking and getting drinks, occasionally. Then, suddenly, the lights turned, pink, red, and white. Sharing a look, you and Yumeko gulped. This was a romantic dance. Your friend looked down, dismay written all over her face. You knew that she had recently been stalking a boy, to the point where it was obsessive. However, you had no idea how to stop her. Then, all of a sudden, she'd had a random change of heart. This personally caused you to believe that the rumors of the Phantom Thieves held some truth. However, a boy walked over to her, a blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck.

"U-Umm...Hi.." he stammered to her. "You're very pretty...and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" he was looking away as he outstretched his hand. A dark red hue crawled its way onto Yumeko's face as she flashed you an apologetic grin, heading to the dance floor with the shy boy. This left you alone. You were a bit upset, but you couldn't say you were surprised. 

It seemed everyone had paired off on their own, and one guy seemed to be holding...lobsters? That's when you saw him; the transfer student. His hands were tucked into his pockets in a cool manner, his bangs swept across his face. His glasses were still present, clouding your vision of his eyes. You had always been weary of him, due to the rumors, but you also thought he never deserved the antagonism the other students gave him. You noticed that he, too, was alone. This was odd, considering his very nice facial structure, his curly, raven locks. The small smile that appeared on his face sometimes. After catching yourself staring, you quickly looked away. Then, you had a thought. Maybe, just maybe...what if you asked the so called "delinquent transfer student" to dance? You weren't well known, so not many people would criticize you for it, and you thought dancing with him would probably be better than nothing. So you got up and walked over to him, gulping down your fear of rejection. As you walked closer, it seemed he got more and more attractive. This caused a pit in your stomach, and you felt like you'd die if you got any closer. You pushed past this, continuing to approach him. Eventually, he noticed you, and looked down at you with those cool, onyx eyes of his. You clenched your fists, deciding that it's do or die. His face was blank, looking down at you with a somewhat confused expression. You looked down as you spoke, fiddling with your hands and talking just loud enough for him to hear. 

"Do you...um...want to dance? With me?" you stuttered out. He looked surprised at this question, which made sense considering half of the school feared him. After he remained silent for about 5 seconds, you figured he'd say no and you quickly turned around. 

Surprisingly, he grabbed your hand and quickly turned you around with his slender but strong hand, causing your skirt to twirl around your legs. You looked up at him with wide eyes, a deep blush crawling onto your cheeks. He gave a sheepish smile, beginning to pull you away to lead the dance. 

"Sorry....I was surprised." is all the handsome boy said. Funnily enough, that was enough for you. You danced until the song was over, and it felt magical (if a bit clumsy). He mostly led, which you were thankful for, and when the song ended, he spun you and took a step back. 

"Thanks for the dance." He simply stated before walking away. Your heart, body, and mind swooned as you watched him return to a group of people, presumably his friends. You were snapped out of your trance by Yumeko tapping you on the shoulder. 

"Y/N? Hey, Y/N!" She gently slapped your shoulder, causing you to turn around, startled. 

"A-Ah?! Yeah?" Following where your eyes previously were, she giggled.

"So, the transfer student, huh?" You blushed, turning around to walk back to the bleachers with her.  
"Hush, it was probably a one time thing..." you stated quickly.  
She laughed and you both talked the rest of the night. 

Unbeknownst to you, a pair of charcoal eyes behind hip glasses were watching you with a small smile.  
"Hm..." he muttered to himself, turning back to his friends.


End file.
